


The Thunder

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Sometimes thunderstorms are scary





	The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a RP my lovely wife and I did  
> ((You know who you are))   
> I'm sorry if it's ooc and if it sucks

Oscar stares out the window, the rain was really pouring down today. He wanted to go train outside with Ozpin today, but the weather seemed to disagree on being productive today. He wanted Ozpin to teach him about his aura, and how to use the cane and a fierce weapon and not as a bat, as Ozpin worded it. 

Lighting danced around the darken heavy rain clouds, Hazel eyes followed every crack of lightning. Oscar tensed as lightning flashed across the sky, he wondered how close that strike was. Thunder roared loudly, rattled against the window and bounced off the walls, the rain pounded on the glass, almost in a desperate attempt to get in. Oscar bolted away from the window.

Qrow was resting on his bed, hands folded behind his head, his eyes closed. He hated the thunder. Rain made him sleepy, but the thunder made it hard to sleep. Scrunching his eyes as another loud boom echoed throughout the house. Qrow barely had time to register the sound of bare feet slapping against the wooden floor before his door was slammed open.

Qrow sat up, he shook off the way the room tilted. Before he could get a word in Oscar dove under the covers. The man placed a protective hand on the boy's back while the other reached for his weapon that rested next to his bed. Keeping his eyes trained on the door, he asked Oscar what was wrong.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" his fingers brushed against his scythes handle, his heart in his throat. Was it Grimm? Or did Salem find them? Qrow presses for a response, there was a faint "lightning!"

Qrow pauses. His hand retracted from his weapon, letting his hand fall limp in his lap. He turns to face the boy under the covers. The older man gently coaches the kid to speak, Oscar finally peaks his head out of the blankets and before he could say anything another loud boom followed by lightning lit the room, Oscar jumped right back in the covers Qrow makes a small "Oh" sound.

Qrow, being at least partially used to Ruby and Yang when they were younger, knows that he should do something to make him feel better but isn’t really sure what. So he just wracks his brain and asks Oscar, “Um, soo scared of lightning huh? You want to talk about it?”

There was a muffled " _Thunder_!" Oscar corrected Qrow huffs, "Scared of _thunder_ huh kiddo? Do you want to tell me what's so scary about it?" Oscar shook his head, and burrowed further into the blankets. Qrow, completely at a loss would think of the next best thing - what would he want if he was upset?  
“Alright so you don’t want to talk, that’s fine... do you want me to leave and get you some earmuffs or?” Qrow suggested. Oscar shot up and quickly grabbed both his arms "Don't leave!" the young boy shouted. Qrow was startled by the outburst but keeps his voice low for Oscar's sake, "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to." 

Oscar hung his head, slowly letting go of the older man's arms "I just.. The thunder it.. Scares me so much" Oscar said it like he was ashamed to say it. Qrow puts his hand on Oscar's head, trying to soothe him. "Yeah.. But it's gonna be ok, kid. I'm right here and you don't have to be here alone." He pauses before gathering more of the blanket around Oscar, "Do you want to stay here for a while? At least until the storm clears up?" 

Oscar nods. Qrow scoots a little over an crawls around under the covers until he manages to sit next to Qrow, slowly Qrow runs his fingers through Oscar's hair. More thunder rumbles in the distance, and Oscar flinches - gripping Qrow's clothes with an urgency only ever reserved for their more dangerous past-encounters. Qrow just keeps running his hand through Oscar's hair, and tries to settled down further into the bed so that Oscar has better access to him.

Qrow maneuvers both of them to a laying down position, resting Oscar's head on his chest so he can listen to his heart beat, his hand finds its way back into Oscar's hair and resumes stroking it

  
Oscar buries himself closer to Qrow. Qrow just hums and starts talking, hoping to take Oscar's mind off the storm. "So, did I ever tell you about this time Tai and me got stuck in the ceiling for five hours?" 

"...No...?" Oscar was confused. Qrow looks up at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner, making sure Oscar isn't uncomfortable and that he's at least a little calm. "Well, this one time some of the upperclassmen thought it would be funny to mess with us - so they took our scrolls and refused to tell us where they hid them." "And how does that lead you both to being stuck on the ceiling for 5 hours..?" Oscar questioned. 

Qrow laughed, and Oscar could feel the reverberations through his chest as he continues his story, "Well my sister apparently saw them stash it in the vents above our dorms - I told Tai that I could get both of our scrolls for us but he made this big fuss about me not looking through his stuff. So we both ditched class and climbed up into the vents to try and find them." 

"And then?" Oscar pried on. "Well, we found our scrolls, but because we were too heavy some of the plating broke in the vent while we still inside- aaand we were stuck. Couldn't do a damn thing. We tried turning on our scrolls but they'd been up there so long they were both dead - and it was in the middle of class so there was no one in the dorms we could call for help to."

Qrow sighs and shakes his head, "So our only option was to wait until the end of the day for the rest of our team to come looking for us." Oscar was dumbfounded. He didn't know if he should laugh or if he should point out how dumb the story was. "Qrow.. That was.. Really..." "Stupid? You bet it was. Tai farted like three hours in and I almost killed him right then and there." Qrow smiled at the memory, rubbing Oscar's back as he notices that the kid didn't notice the sudden burst of thunder just now.

"Couldn't you just smash through the ceiling?" Oscar yawned and tiredly rubbed his eye. Qrow subtly put his arm around Oscar, noting his exhausted state and his tired eyes. "Trust me, we thought about it. But Oz would've killed us if we damaged school property for the third time that month." 

"Yeah...?" Oscar mumbled, not really paying much attention. "Mhmm... So when class finally let up, Summer found us in the ceiling above the second-year rooms, and then she had to call maintenance to take out the ceiling panels. Raven was lecturing us the whole time, and we got dust all over the place..." Qrow sneaks a quick peak at Oscar, who has his eyes closed and looks to be almost asleep on Qrow's chest. 

Oscar mumbled something unintelligent as he snuggled closer to Qrow's warmth. Qrow just nods and smiles, "What's that, kiddo?" Oscar mumbles it again, scooting even closer. Qrow asks to for him to repeat it one more time, making sure to listen closely.

"Thanks..dad.." Oscar mumbled again, softer but Qrow was able to catch it this time. Qrow's eyes widened and he wasn't sure what to say - _should_ he say anything?   
He looks at Oscar, who looks so peaceful and safe he can't help but let the warm protective feeling he only ever felt around his nieces wash over him.

  
He leans over and kisses Oscar softly on his head with a quiet, " _Anytime, kiddo."_ Qrow could have sworn he saw the faintest twitch of Oscar's lips upwards.

Qrow allows himself to relax for the first time without the help of his flask, and drifts to sleep right next to Oscar.


End file.
